A New Magic World Hogwarts Love StoryDescription
by LexiMoi
Summary: I was at a normal school living a normal life with normal people, but something happens that isn't normal at all. Watch. or Read.
1. Chapter 1

Now in this story i may have not changed very much from the Harry Potter book 2 but its still interesting (i hope) i added a new character and I promise you that in the sequels it will change very much. Read & Enjoy.

The description is in 3rd person POV but in the story it'll be either 1st or 2nd (I or you).  
Description:  
Name: Lexi Anderson

Age: 11 years (but will grow up during the story)

Gender: Female

Eye colour: Appears black but something happens during the story.

Hair: Long curly black hair that falls till her waists with unnatural blonde streaks(highlights)

Favorite colours: All degrees of purple, blue and black.

Characteristics: Kind, Loving, hates Snob people, Really caring and loyal for the people who she loves. Brave and courageous. Smart and intelligent.A LITTLE bit shy but then gets along very well. She has a tiny bit of evil in her but never comes out unless she's angry.

Other appearances: She isnt that slim or that fat, average. Healthy body unanorexian nor fattso and curves in the right places (now i know she's only 11 but 12 years and she will have ehm ehm curves) All in all ahe is beautiful but she thinks she isnt cause her friends bug her by saying she's ugly and well she believed them

Siblings: 1 little sister, Roxan (9 years old) and 1 little brother, Brandon ( 5 years). She loves her parents but sometimes when she's mad at them she thinks she hates them.

Other things:(special/strange) later on with the story


	2. Visiting A New World

" Why is school soooooo boring?" I asked my 4 best friends.

"Because of something called studying and besides you ask that question everyday" Teresa answered in a matter-of-fact tone.

"LEXI, BE QUIET" my LOVELY ADORABLE, adding un as a prefix to each word, teacher, Mrs. Regena, shouted at me. I hated this French teacher and obviously she felt the same hatred in her towards me.

"ugh" I mutter under my breath .

"Bye Serena , Bye Layona" Teresa and Flora called out as they walked out of the classroom. French was optional so no one was actually forced to take it either French or Library but to my luck m I hate when anyone does that, its obvious that they didnt like me, but if they dont when why do they hang out with me. I pulled that sensation of loneliness out of me to try and figure out a way to get rid of this lesson.

A light bulb appeared on my head and I said " Madame... s'il vous plait..." I put a hand on my mouth faking almost vomitting. "OH NO,,,,,, LEXI OUT...NOW" she shouted again at me while she pointed at the door. I made myself trying to get out of there to set my food loose but actually I had something else in mind. When I was finally safe away from the class I went into an empty classroom and sighed reliefly. 'Free at last, Now what to do'

I wandered the classroom, checking the drawers for anything fun to do , but stopped when the room shone brightly and I closed my eyes to protect me from blindness, that is if I dont already have gone blind. I felt myself spinning and spinning in the air until I felt the floor again. 'Where am I?' I saw a large and beautiful circular room, filled with funny little noises. A number of curious silver instruments stood on spindlelegged tables, whirring and emitting little puffs of smoke.The walls were covered with moving portraits.

"Where AM I?" I semi-screamed. "At Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry."a warm voice said from behind me. I jumped and turned around to see an old-looking man with white beard and hair dressed in a funny-looking robe. He was amused at my expression that he smiled . I asked unsurely" What is this? Some kind of joke? There cant be Withcraft and Wizardry? Or Can there?""No, you may want to sit first, so you can hear what I say"I nodded my head and he motioned for me to sit in a chair on his desk accross from him.After all of us were seated he bagan " Now Miss Anderson, I will begin to tell you abouy your past." "How do you know my name?""I will assure you that you will get some answers and if with OUT interruptions, I think it will be easier, Right?"His smile widened and I mumbled a " Sorry"

"I am Professor Dumbledore, headmaster of this school, back to you, when you were only a baby ,Voldemort, a very evil wizard which most wizards not speak his name, he killed a family named the Potters, he murdered the father and the mother, but when he tried to use the killing curse on the baby boy,it never worked because his mother's love protected him, Voldemort lost all his powers but somehow before he died he managed to put lots of his powers into a gem, which will return his powers back, but only once. So he returned to kill your REAL family. Your father, Gerard, and mother, Rachel, were..."

He paused and his old twinkling face changed into a depressing face. "... They were murdered by him" "M...Murde...Murdered?" I asked stuttering. "Yes, Gerard and Rachel Anderson were your real parents, not Jack and Helen." 'My REAL parents?' I was lost by thoughts in my head. "But sir, what about me?" "With some miracle Lexi, besides the love of your mother and father, when he tried the killing curse on you, he lost all his powers, till now, It only left you a scar, but not an outter scar like Harry's..."

"Harry?""Yes Harry Potter is the boy who lived , so allow me to continue, it left you an inner scar, one in your right eye, if anyone looks at your eyes , they will find a heart-shaped scar, Why this shape or why an inner scar, are questions that I do not the answers to."

A tear slipped down my cheek for no particular reason. I never knew my real parents, thats probably it. "In a prophecy that I only know about, it was said that a girl will live in a muggle world while her parents suffer the most painful death by the killing curse and she will survive with nothing but a scar in one of her great eyes. It wasnt that exact words but thats the summary of it,your parents casted a spell on you in which if they were killed, you will be sent away into a muggle world and live with muggles and return within sometime in your eleventh year.In this wizarding world, how strange the same time and maybe places but not the same dimensions, different people , wizards and muggles live here but only muggles live in your muggle world."

"Muggles?" "It means non-magic people, without a drop of blood having tiny magic in them""Then what am I, Those people called muggles , or am I whatever you call for people with magic?""Actually, Miss Anderson, you're a wizard, what people call, a pure-blooded wizard, which means that you from a family where are descendants of wizards for ages, no muggle in their family at all"

I know I ask tooooooo many questions but won't you too if you were in the same situation"But if I was a wizard, then why none of my 'powers' were ever shown? I mean at least something wierd would've happened, a hint or so.""Because when you went to the muggle world, you lived as a muggle, your powers were pulled off from you, another brilliant spell from your parents."I kind of got the whole point here"And Miss Anderson, You are the only one and ever will travel through two dimensions , from now on you will never go back to the mugle world, you will live as a wizard, no one ever could travel between two dimensions but you, your parents only casted it for you to go the muggle world and come back, that's it"

"So I can NEVER go back?" I asked worriedly, I mean maybe I wanna go back to where my fri... so called friends are and my parents, my family , my world,"No Miss Anderson, never" Why am I believing this stuff, maybe its just a freakin trick,'its in your blood, can you explain the light, the sudden changes of place, the moving portraits, the funny silver instruments oh shut up your my head, you're supposed to be supporting me,I am afraid not, it is the truth trust me ugh fine'

"Miss Anderson, I also want to tell you a very important note, NEVER, EVER, tell anyone where you've been or about the prophecy, excepy who you TRULY trust." "Yes sir" "Lexi,"he said YAY finally that guy is calling me by my first name, oh joy " You are no ordinary witch, you are a special kind, but you will not know anything about this now, and for your protection, you will attend a magic school in Massachusetts, with the name of Salem Witches' Institute"

"I will actually get to go to a REAL MAGIC school?" I squealed excitedly"Yes Miss Anderson," ugh does that guy ever lighten up"...You will attend a magic school, oh and Miss Anderson, there's something special in your eyes" "My scar?" "No, something else as well, they change colour with your mood" I opened my eyes 'WHOOOOOW' "When your depressed or sad, it becomes purple, excited:green, red: i am not sure if its appropriate to say..." I knew it was falling in love, teachers are just sooo... as I said, unopened,"blue: viscious, orange: extremely angry, yellow: surprised, pink: very happy, and black: normal." I smiled at that and his face seemed to lighten up "Your parents and I were friends , Miss Anderson" Here he goes again,"I consider you as my granddaughter" My smile seemed to widen.

"Miss Anderson, your parents didnt leave you with nothing at all, since they were very rich, probably even the richest wizards on Earth, they gave you the power to imagine whatever galleons, sickles, and knuts you want...""What are those?""Its the kind of many wizards use, back to the point, whatever amount you want you will find it in your hand immediately, its a rare gift,and now you will floo from here to Massachusettes" the word the I most hate, I cant say it at all. If I say it it comes out as Massachuttes"But sir, what country am I in right now? And whats floo?" "You're currently in Scotland, UK,..."Oh so thats why he has a british accent "...and floo is a way of travelling in the wizarding world in which you use floo powder to travel, its quite very easy, you step into a fireplace and say the naem of the destination you want to go to, if it is in the floo network, now you wait here while I go get someone, feel free to look around"

And with that, he went out leaving me alone to wander the Wonder Office, I think thats a fabulous name, don't you? I watched the moving portraits hung on the wall. "Hello, how are you?" a portrait that contained a very old-looking man talked to me. I raised my eyebrow and asked"You can talk?" "Yes all or most portraits and statues in Hogwarts can, what is your name little girl?" "Lexi Anderson" "Finally, I see you've come to Hogwarts at last, we've been waiting for ages, Welcome to Hogwarts""Thank you sir"I fellt like an idiot talking to a portrait.

I heard a very beautiful voice and when I turned around I saw a lovely strange-looking bird.It was a crimson colour and it had a glittering golden tail,as long as a peacoks. I watched it in awe and it was staring at me. I raised my hand to touch it, but was afraid that it would bit. But the urge to pat its head was greater so slowly, slowly, and yes .I patted its head.The bird seemed to smile, but normal birds never smile. And it wasnt a normal bird, it was unique.

"I see you've met Fawkes." the same old voice said from behind me. I turned around to see the same twinkling blue eyes except that there was someone beside him,Someone HUGE with black-shabby uncombed hair and a beard to match with beetle-coloured eyes. "Fawkes is his name?""Yes, he's a phoenix, very marvelous creatures, faithful pets as well"

Fawkes was very beautiful. "Miss Anderson, This is Hagrid, Hogwart's gamekeeper."He pointed to the man next to him.You shaked his hand "Nice to meet you" "Yeh too Lex." "He will take you to Miss Sarah Reynolds house, the woman you will be staying with, she's an old friend of your parents as well."Dumbledore said."Now to the fireplace"I went to the fireplace "Lex, I will go firs' to show yeh how"Hagrid told me and toke some powder, which I assumed would be floo powder , and he stepped into the fireplace dropping the floo powder and saying"Reynolds Mansion" brilliant green flames appeared as Hagrid disappeared. I raised both my eyebrows thinking that Hagrid turned to ashes and burnt because of the flames."Now Miss Anderson, its your turn, just take some floo powder, step into the fireplace, drop it and say"Reynolds Mansion" but remember to tuck your elbows in and speak clearly" Dumbledore told me.

I took some floo powder, stepped into the fireplace, hesitantingly dropped it and screamed" Reynolds Mansion" Green flames appeared and I felt dizzy once again and fell on the floor looking untidy. Honestly, floo isnt the best way of travelling for me, its the worst.I opened my eyes and I saw Hagrid standing next to a burnette woman with hazel eyes that looked in her early 30's, probably Sarah Reynolds. They smiled when they saw me and the woman, how should I know , maybe she isnt Sarah, came and hugged you tightly"I am Sarah Reynolds, Lexi, look at you, all grown up and beautiful" I smiled as Hagrid announced" Well, ought teh go, see yeh lateh" "Rubeus, why dont you stay for dinner?" "Sorry Sarah, but mah plants cant wateh themselves, goodbye 'veryone"

He gave me a hug and flooed himself back to Hogwarts."Lexi dear, come on, I'll show you to your room"Sarah smiled at me and went up the spiral cases and me on her heels. We reached a closed room and she opened it. I gasped at the sight, a very HUGE, BEAUTIFUL, PURPLE bedroom, a large , comfortable-looking white and purple royal bed in the middle of the room, a beautiful balcony with purple curtains, a huge mahogany closet and a desk with a 'Laptop'? on it , the closet also obviously had new clothes in it, a comfy purple rug , 3 white armchairs, a fireplace, and a bathroom. Have I missed anything, nope dont think so.

Sarah said" I am glas you're here Lex, I missed you very much, You were only a baby when I last saw you" She hugged me once more"Dinner's at 9:00, rest well, I guess you're a bit dizzy from the floo travel" a BIT? actually make that a WHOLE LOT. She left to her own room accross the hall. I closed the door behind me and kicked my shoes off and jumped on the bed like a little girl. I layed on my bed, shutting my eyes close, and getting everything in my head.'Ok now get everything sorted out Lex, Voldemort murdered my parents, I survived with only a scar in my eye, oh yeah and my eyes can change colour with my mood, I wonder what colour is it right now?'

I went to the bathroom and straight to the mirror to see that my eyes are a deep shade of purple.'Purple?Purple?Oh... depressed, I am depressed?' My question was answered when two watery tears fell from my eyes. Why was I crying? At that same time my vision blurres and everything went black,and no I did not faint, I never ever fainted in my life and I sure am not going to start now.

After a couple of seconds , I recognized that I was inside a different mansion. 3 people were in there: a blonde-haired man with grey eyes, a black-haired woman with blue eyes and a baby in a crib. Suddenly, the door blasted open, literally, and a hooded man steppen din with a stick in his hand "Change your mind yet, Anderson" Anderson?My parents? "No Voldemort, we won't join you, that's final" the man screamed. Voldemort laughed a cold laugh and replied " Fools, then you will experience the same thing as the Potters" I could actually feel him smirk as he pinted the stick at the man and said"Avada Kedavra" green light shot out and hit the man at his chest. He fell and before he died he managed to caress the baby's face and say"Lexi..." He probably wanted to say one more thing but his rolled to the back of his head. I couldnt control myself, tears formed in my eyes and poured down.

" Now Rachel, any last word for your daughter before you join your husband" the woman looked at him with utmost hatred and held the baby, tears forming in her eyes,"Lexi take care of your self, goodbye, don't ever forget us, we love you honey" She put the baby back in the crib as green lights hit her on her back bringing her to death as well. Tears poured freely now in my eyes "Mommy, Daddy" I repeated the words over and over.

"And now you my little precious child" he caressed the baby's cheek and kissed her forehead"Avada Kedavra" green lights shot from his stick but instead of hitting and killing the baby it backfired at him. Everything went blurry again and I found myself crying on the bathroom floor. Nothing could come out from my mouth, just sobs."Lex, Lex, are you alright" I heard Sarah's voice outside the bathroom door."Yes Sarah, just freshen up" Yeah I know I lied, but who cares, I dont want her to see my purple and puffy eyes or my red cheeks.

"Alright then , goodnight" "Goodnight" I called and when I hears her lock the outside door, I washed my face and went into my bedroom. It was 6:00 and I wasnt that tired. I decided to take a long hot shower so I stepped once again into the bathroom with my towel and let the stress wash away with whatever germs, like I have germs, are on me.

I wrapped myself with the towel and went back to my bedroom and opened the closet. All brand new clothes divided into various sections, jeans, T-shirts, tank top, evening dresses, PJ's etc... Anyway I took out a normal pair of jeans, a blue tank top and flip-flops. I suddenly remembered an important thing, well it is important for me. "My ipod"

Since I am a bad girl at school, although a very smart one,I slipped my ipod in my uniform pocket and took it to school. I held my uniform, the very ugly plain, long dull coloured uniform, and searched its pockets."Found ya" I took my ipod out of my pocket and sat on my bed listening to some music, If you come back, Blue. and some other songe, clowns, Tomorrow etc...

After an hour or so... I heard a knock on my door. I stood up and opened the door to find Sarah's cheerful face smiling at mines. "Dinner's ready"I nodded my head and followed her downstairs to the dinning room. We ate in silence and after I was done, I washed my hands and sat in the living room in front of the fireplace with Sarah.

"You know, your parents were very lovable people, great friends as well."Sarah said breaking the silence. I smiled at that as she continued"At Hogwarts, there are 4 houses in which you will be sorted into; Hufflepff, Slytherin, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, how you will be sorted will be revealed later on, it depends on your qualities and characteristics. Your mother was smart and intelligent,beautiful as well, so she was in Ravenclaw, your father however, was cunning and sly, Slytherin was his house, and I was in Gryffindor, where the brave and courageous people are, Hufflepuff were for loyal people"

"Which house do you want or think you are going to be in?""Well, from what I heard, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff or Gryffindor are the best choices for me"I answer.She raised an eyebrow as if saying'Did you leave anything' sarcasmically meant ofcourse."There was no wizard who went to Slytherin and did not turn out bad, except for your father, he was friends with the worst enemy of Slytherins, Gryffindors"

"I just hope I dont go to Slytherin, although it does seem like the most appropriate house for me""Do not worry, I think you will be in either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, they suit you very well"she assured me"I hope"I felt a bit tired so I excused myself and went up to my room saying good night to Sarah.I slipped into blue PJ's and layed on my bed. My first night sleeping in a room alone, I always shared a room with my muggle sister, Roxan, how much I missed them.I eventually fell asleep at the thought of the very exciting events of today.


	3. New SchoolS

b 

size"14" 

**By the way an important thing: 1.whenever I put anything in brackets it means the REAL me is commenting, 2.when I do this'bla bla' (bla bla means whatever words I put) it means that the character Lexi is thinking 3.'bla bla' means her other part of her mind , like she is talking to someone in her mind, but its actually her self conscious.4.probably not now i'll tell ya later now into the story:** /size

/b 

b 

i 

u 

**_After A Few Days:_** /u

/i

/b 

"Welcome to Salem Witches' Institute Miss Anderson" headmistress, Mrs. Matilda Plumule greeted me."Your trunks are already sent to your room, Miss Rydon will show you to your dorm room" she said pointing to a blonde-haired girl with hazel eyes next to her.

I nodded my head as I followed the girl out of the office and to the dorm room. She opened the door to reveal the pink room 'Honestly, totally girlish'.

"Mrs. Plumule loves the colour pink, that's why she made the whole dorm rooms pink" the girl said. I went to the empty bed and started unpacking my stuff. "Do you need any help?" the girl asked "No thanks" I replied politely.

"I am Jennifer Rydon by the way and you are?""Lexi Anderson"She gasped "Lexi Anderson AS in the girl who lived?""Yes"I replied unsurely if that's the reaction I was suppose to recieve

"My Parent's told me all about you"She gave me a smile which I returned "Sorry about the reaction, I know it can get annoying" "Nah its alright, I've never been with lots of wizard people"

"Really? So you've lived with muggles?""Yep"I am so not gonna tell her about the muggle world I am just simply saying that I lived with muggles, that's no problem. A girl with two braids entered holding her trunk and flashing a smile at the both of us"Hello" the cheerful light-brown-haired blue-eyed girl said settling on the other empty bed

"Hi" we replied almost equally cheerful as her"I am Celia Frankiston and you are Jennifer Rydon right?"she asked Jennifer "Yes?!""And you're Lexi Anderson, oh dont give me that look, I am no fortune teller, Mrs. Plumule told me about my rommies."

PHEEEEW, we almost thought she was some kind of... anyway back to the point... "When do classes start?"Jenny asked to no one in particular. "Tommorrow 2nd September, You know, I've read ALL about this place, it's probably much more boring than Beauxbatons, Durmstrang or Hogwarts and before you ask, they're the most famous magic schools, and the best as well"Celia bragged but I dont think she actually knew she was.

( Doesn't Celia remind you of a particular bushy-haired girl in England??HUH????)

I rolled my eyes and Jenny did the same, like reading each others mind which my mind had ' That girl IS SUPER DUPER annoying'"I can't wait till classes start, and meeting the teachers OH and HOMEWORK..."she kept on squealing like an idiot but I went inside the bathroom holding my PJ's: a plain blue pant and a plain blue t-shirt, WHAT?! It is good.

Anyway, after I was done I opened the door to find Jenny rushing towards the bathroom as fast as she could, holding her PJ's, probably running away from Celia's screeches. I couldn't take it anymore she was VERY annoying, and to hell, I dunno what she was talking about, bla bla this, bla bla that, I know it's kind of rude thinking like that but the girl's a radio.

"And when we're done from...""Hey Cel"I cut her off"Huh?""Good night"I said as politely as possible"You probably dont wanna be late for your first class tomorrow, right?""Yeah, thanx Lex, Good Night"I sighed reliefly as Jenny appeared and sat on her bed. She mouthed a silent 'thank you' for me and wished me a good night as I replied the same unable to sleep from excitement.

After what seemed like hours, I finally fell asleep into a dreamful sleep.

i 

b 

I**_ was in my muggle school but I wasnt ACTUALLY there, kind of like what happened the first day I was in the Reynolds Mansion, I saw Flora talking to Layona and Teresa "At last that little prat has left, I wondered when will that happen"she said. Layona and Teresa nodded in agreement._**

_**"She was very annoying, I hated her till the veins"Teresa said as well"And a pain in the a as well"Layona agreed. Serena came walking towards them with a sad expression on her face.**_

_**"I tried to call her house from the office, and when her parents answer, they say she's absent, that's it, no reason"she announced"Yeah so"Flora asked.**_

_**"Flora, don't you care, she's your best friend"Serena answered"I don't give a dam about that girl, she's been annoying and she was only being friends with us for her own good"**_

_**"She WASN'T"Serena shouted"She loved you Flora the most, even though you treated her like dirt, she used to always say good stuff about you, and you're just being very extremely rude. I really don't know what she saw in you as a best friend"Serena said storming off.**_

_**Flora looked a little guilty as the bell rang announcing the beginning of their third class, Math. The three friends' faces turned from kind of smug faces into sad expressions. They opened the door to their classroom and slumped into their seats, but not before taking a glance at an empty seat where a certain girl used to sit in.**_

_**Throughout the lesson, Flora and Teresa kept wandering in their own world, thinking about the good times they had with a black-haired girl.**_

_**"Mrs. Riley?" a girl raised her hand in the air. "Yes, Nadine?" "What happened to Lexi?"she asked her as everyone looked up from their work awaiting an answer.**_

_**"Well, from what I heard she travelled to Englend to study there and she will never come back"Mrs. Riley answered."WHAT?"Flora shouted from her seat. Serena agreed but she didn't say anything.**_

_**Her and Lexi were very close. Clearly her eyes had tears in them. That reminded Flora at what happened last year when Lexi was crying her eyes out when Flora announced that she was leaving, which fortunately, didnt happen.**_

_**It was now Flora's turn to cry her eye out. Teresa also teared up but Layona only gazed outside thinking hard about something. Nadine and the others had a sad expression on their face, well except for Helen, who was very happy.**_

_**Helen and Lexi HATED each other very much, they would kill each other by their death gazes.**_

**_Everything went black once again. Was that real?_** /b /i

b 

i 

u 

**_After about 4 months(half a semester):_** /u

/i

/b 

"Welcome home"a familiar voice said as I flooed back to home"Sarah, I missed you""I missed you too"She hugged me tightly"How was school?"she eyed me with a look that stated 'Yes you ARE in trouble missy'

"Uhhhh... nice"I answered carefully. "Mind telling me why you got expelled?"she asked trying to keep a fake angry face."You already know, don't you?"I asked embarrased that Sarah may actually be upset from me. "Yes, explanation for why you did that?""Fun"was my only word. She rolled her eyes and I asked"Are you mad?""Ofcourse not and besides, you got accepted in Beauxbatons""Really, Beauxbatons?"I jumped excitedly.

"Yes, we'll leave in a few days, so get your stuff packed and ready"Sarah told me as I ran up to my room which I haven't seen in a long time.'Home Sweet Home' I took a shower and then started packing my trunks, taking whatever I need in France. I went downstairs after I was done packing and was surprised to see 4 familiar faces."Mark, Jen, Brad , Cel?"I asked confused"We missed you too"Brad said sarcastically hugging me. Mark hugged me as well. "I haven't seen you in like what 3 and 1/2 months?" "Actually 3 months 2 weeks 4 days and Merlin knows how many hours, minutes and seconds" Mark answered.

Now I know you are wondering who are those two. Now here's the very uncomplicated explanation. Brad is the son of Jen's Uncle's wife's sister's husband's sister. Try to figure that out . And anyway Mark is as simple as the alphabatical letters, he's Brad's childhood friend. See, simple.I met them once when I went with Jen and Cel to the Amusement park, Jen invited them.

" Sarah invited us to stay till you leave..."Jen said changing her smile into a slight frown."YAY, A whole week of girl's talk with Jen and Cel..."which is a good thing by the way "And Mark's and Brad's annoyingness.""Hey"they arguedI smiled and took Jen's and Cel's hand while the house elf, Seery, dunno why her name is like that?, carried the trunks to each of their rooms.

I showed the boys and the girls to their rooms, and then we all sat down in my room , remembering all the fun times, and whenever we talk about our school, the boys look cross-eyed. They go to an all-boarding boy school, Salem Wizards' Institute. "We'll write for you if you write for us , promise?" Cel asked me"Promise"I answered"I think we should leave sleeping beauty to sleep now, and I really do need my beauty sleep"Jenny announced while getting up and wished a good night for all of us.

"Good Night" They called as they also went outside and into their rooms. I layed on my soft bed dreaming nice dreams about Beauxbatons.

A few days past and it was time to leave to France."Merry Christmas and goodbye"I said while hugging my friends. "Bye Lex, we'll miss you"Jen said. She was the closest one to me during the whole time.

"Bye Lex" they all say as I walk to the fireplace.Sarah was already at the mansion in France with our belongings, it was only me left. I took some floo powder, dropped it and screamed"Le Château de Reynolds"(Reynolds Mansion in French DUH).

I fell on the floor dizzy, how much I hated floo powder."Accueillir à France""HUH?!"I asked Sarah dumbfound, yeah sure I do know SOME French, but our LOVELY teacher never actually taught us how to SPEAK it."It means welcome to France, you do know that now we're in Paris and we have to talk French""But it's hard, can't the French people learn how to talk English instead?"

"That would be a great idea, if possible; Now do NOT unpack your trunks, you're leaving tomorrow to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic""Tomorrow, this soon?""Yes, now get ready for dinner, tomorrow is a big day"

"Yeah,Yeah, I know, the biggest day on Earth, Expelled from a school, and moving into a new, which I absolutely dont know how to speak it's language.""Don't worry, the headmistress knows how to speak English, and I assume some of the girls do too""I hope or else, all what I'm going to know is only their name and age.""See, that's a good start."

I rolled my eyes 'As if'. I went up to my room cause I wasn't feeling hungry. I layed on my bed, thinking that it was my first and last night here. Tomorrow was a new day, and a new so called home.

I tried to sleep but was suffering some insomnia,stress,meeting new people that probably don't know my language was stressing. How is anyone going to communicate with me? Finally some sleep came up to me.

(I know this chapter was short, so will the next one but after that I promise I'll try and make it longer.)


End file.
